If We Were a Movie
by Sakirashi
Summary: Sasuke was going out with Sakura. And Naruto doesn't like it one bit. Can he win the Uchiha's heart over? SasuNaru Songfic A bit OOC One-shot


Just a little one-shot I did for fun. When I heard this song, this idea just popped up in my mind! I'm not a big fan of Hannah Montana, but her songs were good! XD Hehe! Enjoy! Song does not belong to me, neither does the characters!

SasuNaru forever! Even if there's a slight SasuSaku...:)

**Song belongs to Hannah Montana**

**Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**_If We Were a Movie_**

_Uh, oh!  
__There you go again  
Talking cinematic_

Naruto put on a fake smile as Sasuke talked about his girlfriend, Sakura. He used to have a crush on Sakura, but now...he _loved_ the Uchiha. There wasn't anyone that could make he feel so happy. He just simply couldn't live without Sasuke.

Sasuke said he had realized his feelings for Sakura just recently and now he's going out with her. It was just like a movie, always fall for the girl on your team. It made sense, seeing as how Neji fell for TenTen, and Shikamaru fell for Ino. Hell, it even worked with Kiba's team. Just like a movie...

_Yeah, you!__  
You're charming,  
You got everybody love struck_

"Me and Sakura's going on a date tonight!" Sasuke said giddily. He seemed really happy.

How does he keep doing that? Making everyone fall in love with him. He even got a certain blond falling for him. He just seem to have this kind of ability with anyone who looked at him.

"That's great!" Naruto put an enthusiastic smile even though he couldn't possibly put this up any longer.

"You better not stalk us...I know you still like Sakura, but she's mine now!" Sasuke snarled at the blond.

"I won't!" Naruto insisted, "I'm happy for you two!" But, they were nothing but lies. Lies that would be there as long as Sasuke's with Sakura. Naruto wanted to scream out how much he loved Sasuke, not Sakura. He wanted to confess everything to him.

_I know  
__How you always seem to go,__  
For the obvious  
Instead of me  
You get a ticket and you'll see!_

Naruto walked home, putting down his mask of happiness. There was no point in life for the blond. Sasuke was everything to him. He was the world. The whole universe. The whole point in life. But that was taken away by a pink haired girl. Oh, how Naruto hated Sakura right now. It seemed to Naruto that Sasuke went with the crowd and forced himself to like Sakura. Or maybe, just maybe, Sasuke did fall for Sakura. She had been with him for quite sometime. But Naruto was there longer! He gritted his teeth. He should be happy for them, not jealous. Sometimes, Naruto didn't know what to do with his feelings.

"I'm home..." Naruto said to his empty house. He sighed, what was the point of saying 'I'm home' if no one was going to answer. Maybe in his heart, he wanted Sasuke to say 'welcome back', but it was just a wish... wishes that would never come true.

Naruto got out a cup of ramen, boiled water, and waited for the noodles to be done. After the ramen was done, he ate it with a blankness in his eyes. The old Naruto would've eaten with happiness, but this Naruto had given up.

_If we were a movie,  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend_

The next day, Sakura was talking about her date with Sasuke. She noticed something was wrong with Naruto, but the blond insisted it was nothing. Maybe he was jealous of Sasuke taking her? Sakura soon disregarded it and went on talking about last night.

"Naruto, tell me what's wrong!" Sakura demanded after training.

"It's nothing, Sakura-chan..." Naruto said yet again, in a same tone of voice.

"Naruto, I know something's wrong! Now tell me!"

"...It's nothing..." Naruto choked on a sob.

Sakura's eyes soften and she patted Naruto's back. "C'mon Naruto, tell me what's wrong and we can sort it out."

Naruto shook his head and wiped the tears that escaped, off his face. "It's okay, but thanks, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura sighed, but she didn't push the blond any farther. She didn't want to see Naruto break down like this. He was like a brother to her.

"Alright...but if there's anything you need, you could always talk to me about it!" Sakura smiled.

Naruto put on a weak smile "T-thanks..."

"Well, I have to go now, bye Naruto!" Sakura said before disappearing.

_That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughing,  
Watching the sunset_

As soon as Naruto got home, he broke into tears. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted Sasuke now. He could see it, him in Sasuke's arms as they laughed and spend the day together. Then, they'd cuddle and watch the sunset, sharing a blanket. Empty wishes once again.

Naruto choked and sobbed. What did he have to do to get Sasuke?! He would do anything. Anything. Sasuke was just too important to him. He couldn't let him go. Never would he be able to let go.

He wiped his tears off, and went into the shower. Then, he put his pj's on and fell asleep, dreams of Sasuke vivid in his mind.

_Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song  
(Yeah)_

The next day were the same. Get up, get dressed, go to the training field. See Sasuke and Sakura holding hands. Go home, eat, and go back to sleep. It was the same every day and the days turned into weeks.

Naruto was broken now. He couldn't face anything. He occasionally skipped training and didn't bother to show at all. Some days he just want to stay home and sulk. He didn't care about anything anymore. Nothing mattered. Nothing except...Sasuke. Oh, how he longed for him. How he wanted him. How he would be contented just to hold hands with him. He just wanted his love to be returned. That was all he asked for, yet it seems that the Gods must hate him.

_Yeah, Yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure, wanna see me and tell me all about her_

"Sasuke..." Sakura said as the Uchiha wrapped his arms around her hips.

"Mmmm?" He grunted, showing her he was listening.

"Maybe you should talk to Naruto...he's been skipping practices, not going to training, and I never see him around town anymore..." Sakura said sadly.

"..."

"Sasuke... Please?" Sakura begged.

"Alright, but would I do any good?" Sasuke questioned.

"Of course! He'll maybe punch you through a wall for taking me, but I'm sure you're the only we could make him feel better. It's just some instinct I have about this..."

"Hn..." Sasuke said simply and Sakura took that as a yes.

_La, la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in_

"So..." Sasuke looked at the blond, hoping he really wouldn't punch him through a wall.

"..." Naruto didn't say anything. He stared down at the ground, not even glancing at Sasuke.

"Naruto, look-" Sasuke started, but he saw Naruto crying silently to himself.

Sasuke patted his best friend's back, "What's wrong?" He said quietly.

"..." Naruto choked a little, trying to hide his sobs.

Sasuke suddenly felt very guilty. He felt guilty taking Sakura away from Naruto.

"Naruto... I..." He sighed.

"Just...leave me alone, Sasuke..." said Naruto through his tears.

"Naruto, if your not telling me, I'll just have to stay here forever." Sasuke felt Naruto tensed up.

"...-sniff-..."

Sasuke sighed again and wrapped his arms around the blond in comfort. He felt Naruto tense up more. The Uchiha leaned in and whispered "I'm sorry" in his ears.

Naruto struggled against Sasuke's gripped. He got loose and ran off in the direction of the training field. Sasuke shook his head, he just didn't understand Naruto. He wasn't mad at the Uchiha or anything, then what was wrong with the dobe? Was he just... Sasuke didn't know what to do. He already tried talking, what did he have to do now?

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend_

Naruto sat by a log in the training field, sobbing his heart out. He was so frustrated, just how stupid was the bastard? Can't he tell he loved him? Naruto would do anything. Yet, it doesn't seem enough...

"Naruto...you've been skipping." A voice said.

Naruto looked up in alarm, but he relaxed as soon as he saw Kakashi.

"Sensei..."

"You know, if you won't tell us what's wrong, you'll never feel better." Kakashi pointed out.

"I...I love him..." Naruto sobbed out, "But, he's just so stupid..." It felt fine saying this to your teacher, but he couldn't say it to Sasuke or Sakura.

"Who's 'him'?"

"...Uchiha..."

"Ah..."

Kakashi kneeled down and put his hand on Naruto's shoulders. "Then, tell him."

"I...can't..." Naruto sighed, "It'll ruin everything..."

"Naruto, it you don't tell him, he'll never know."

"I know that, but I just...can't..."

"How about I tell him for you?"

"NO!" Naruto's eyes widen in horror. He wanted to tell Sasuke, badly, but he just couldn't find the courage. "I-I-I'll tell him..."

Kakashi smiled "Atta boy."

Naruto looked down again, "Kakashi sensei, do you have someone you love?"

"Yes, of course, everyone has one"

"Who is it?"

Kakashi raised one eyebrow, "You don't know?"

"Why would I know?"

"I can't believe he hasn't told you yet..."

"He?"

"Iruka?"

Naruto jumped up "Y-you...love my...my...Oh my god..."

Kakashi chuckled "Well, tell Sasuke soon or Sakura's gonna get to him." With that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset_

Sasuke kicked the ground. He just couldn't figure Naruto out. He doesn't understand this problem at all! Going out with Sakura was just so he could get Naruto mad, but it seems the blond was broken. He expected a way different reaction then this. The Uchiha thought Naruto would be so mad at him and all. But, this was so confusing!

Sasuke growled out to no one in particular. He sighed and sat down on the ground. This was ridiculous! All he wanted to see was Naruto's jealous face, but he saw nothing but an empty blond. What happened to _his_ dobe?! ...Wait. Sasuke's eyes widen. _His_ dobe? He doesn't...Oh my god... He can't be in _love_ with the blond, could he? Sasuke shook his head and got up. He had a date to prepare for, he couldn't get himself distracted. So, he went home, thinking about his feelings for Naruto.

_Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

Sakura knew. She knew everything. She knew in the beginning, yet she was selfish. She knew Naruto like Sasuke, but she just wasn't sure about Sasuke liking Naruto. Her selfishness had made Naruto depressed. She felt guilty, maybe she should tell Sasuke about this now? But, she wanted the Uchiha to herself. There goes her selfishness again. She could tell Sasuke didn't really like her. She saw that Naruto was looking at Sasuke more often now. She could see the blond blushed whenever Sasuke looked his way. And when Sasuke asked her out, Naruto's face was horrible. She couldn't remember seeing anything that sad. So tormented. So much suffering in that tan face. She almost said no for Naruto's sake, but her selfishness got the better of her. Now she regretted doing it. She couldn't believe how much it affect Naruto. She didn't see it coming...

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together, it's for real, now playing_

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but you have to realized your true feelings. I know you don't love me at all, it was all an act, wasn't it?" Sakura said.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, so she knew. "Yeah, you're right Sakura...Thanks..." With that he ran off to find _his_ blond. Yes, the blond was _his_ and no one's taking him from the Uchiha.

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing(amazing)_

"NARUTO!!" Sasuke called out, trying to find the blond. He spotted blond hair in the crowd and rushed to it. And before he knew it, he was facing the blued eyed angel. He grabbed Naruto's hands and pulled him towards the forest.

"Naruto..." Sasuke panted out.

Naruto didn't say anything, he just stared at Sasuke.

"I...Love you..." Before Naruto could react, Sasuke pushed their lips together in a kiss.

Naruto's eyes widen, before they slowly closed and he started to kiss back.

The kiss was breathtaking. It was better than Sasuke had imagined. His lips moved against Naruto's in unison. Pale arms started at wrapped themselves around Naruto's hips as tan one went up and held Sasuke's neck. Soon the need for air was needed and they broke apart. Both were panting for air as they stared at each other.

"Sasuke..." Naruto panted out.

"I love you, dobe." Sasuke smiled as he hold the blond closer.

Naruto felt tears of joy escaping.

"N-Naruto, what wrong?" Sasuke said in alarm, scared he did something wrong.

"Nothing, I'm just...so...happy..." Naruto hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke relaxed and he claimed Naruto's lips again.

_(If we were a movie) If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy(guy)  
And I'd be the best friend_

Sasuke held Naruto in his bed as he listened to the blond sleeping peacefully. He smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead, making the blond shift lightly.

Sasuke sighed and pulled the blankets over them. He held Naruto's head to his chest and soon fell asleep.

_That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset_

Naruto never had been happier in his life. He loved this. He loved being in Sasuke's arms. He loved being screwed senseless by the Uchiha. He loved everything Sasuke do. He loved Sasuke's whole being.

"Naruto..." Sauske whispered in his ears.

"Yeah?" Naruto looked up with bright blue eyes.

"Do you think it's time to tell everyone?"

"Huh?"

Sasuke sighed, Naruto was still the dobe he knew.

"You know, tell everyone we're together?"

"Oh! Kakashi already knows, so does Iruka. Who else do we have to tell?"

"The whole village?"

"NO!! How about just people we know!"

"...alright..."

_Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

The reaction they were expecting were...exactly the same.

Team Gai: Neji's face pale and he said he had to go to the bathroom. TenTen squealed in joy...yaoi fangirl... Lee said something about the power of youth and followed Neji.

Team Kurenai: Hinata blushed like mad. Kiba's eyes widen in shock and Shino looked indifferent.

Team Asuma: Ino tried to kill Naruto. Shikamaru said "Troublesome" and Chouji didn't seem to be listening.

Team Kakashi: Sai smirked. Sakura shrugged. Kakashi read his book. Pretty much no reaction from their own teammates.

But, who cares! As long as they got each other, Sasuke and Naruto doesn't care about a thing...

And they lived happily ever after!...crappy ending, huh? XD

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

...

* * *

Well, that's it! XD Hope you liked it! Reviews would be great! And I gotta get working on NDAW(Creative nickname, isn't it?)


End file.
